Eyjan Græna
by yuikominamoto
Summary: Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo...¡No se como quedó! Hace tiempo que quería dedicar un fic a la islandesa...APENAS TIENE. Esto no debe seguir asi por mas tiempo...e e Bueno, he de decir que tendrá mas capítulos y cosas, a medida que tenga mas tiempo mas deprisa subiré capitulos... Puffina y yo agradeceríamos comentarios, sean buenos o malos.
1. Chapter 1

Era noche cerrada en Islandia, de las pocas noches totalmente oscuras que había allí. La islandesa tomó rápidamente un buen abrigo, se aseguró de que todo estaba bien en la casa, y salió a las afueras. Caminaba deprisa por el pueblo, sin apenas ser vista por la gente. La noche cada vez estaba mas fría, y debía darse prisa. Salió más a las afueras, hasta adentrarse en la espesura, donde todo durante el día era un mar de verde, pero por la noche, solo se escuchaba el susurro de la hierba contra el viento. Su frailecilla la acompañaba, volando igual de rápido que su dueña. Parecían una ligera y silenciosa sombra. La islandesa mantenía los ojos abiertos, debía encontrar el lugar cuanto antes. Esquivaba las rocas, e iba gracilmente corriendo por la espesura, adentrándose más y más adentro. Finalmente, llegó al mar de Heisers, y al final de este se encontraba lo que buscaba. Miró a la frailecilla. Esta asintió. Tomó aire. Debería ser rápida si no quería ser abrasada por los heisers. Fue lo mas cuidadosa que pudo, cruzando aquel lugar sin apenas dificultad. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Miró a los lados. ¿Por dónde era?...-Pensó.-

Ah…Creo que ya se…-Dijo en un susurro, esbozando una sonrisa.- Miss Puffin, pronto la veremos…

La frailecilla asintió, y se posó en el hombro de la albina. Caminaba ya tranquilamente, hasta dar con un claro, en el cual durante el día se podían observar numerosas flores lilas. Era su lugar preferido.

Se tumbó alli. Ya empezaba a verse unos luminosos tonos verdes en el cielo.

-Oh…Eyjan Græna…Eyjan Græna mínn…

Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, mirando al cielo. Ya la aurora boreal había aparecido totalmente. La frailecilla miraba atenta también ante aquel espectáculo.

De repente alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Se escuchó el revolotear de un pájaro, una voz gronca, que asustaba al oir. Pero que reconocería en cualquier parte. También se escuchaban unas pisadas acercándose a donde estaban

Vaya….¿Tampoco querías perderte la aurora boreal?

Dijo la voz de un chico, la cual no reconoció de momento.

Se dio la vuelta, e intentó ver mejor quien era, entornando la vista.

Se quedó blanca, pensaba que ella era la única que le encantaba verlas y que conocía dicho sitio.


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso: El nombre humano que le he colocado a la islandesa es Emilíeth Steildóttir, aunque por acortar, yo la llamo Emily. Más nombres que posiblemente veréis:

*Iceland= Emyl Steilsson

*Denmark/fem!Denmark= Mathias kohler/ Margarëth Andersen

*Norway= Arvid Lukas Bonnewiik

*Sweden= Berwald Oxenstierna

*Finland= Tino Väinämönien

PD: En mi fic, las fems NO SON hermanas de los "normales". Os aguantais si no os gusta el plan ;3. Aunque algunas veces se llamen hermana con cariño, sobretodo los finlandeses, ya veréis…

PD-INFORMACION DE PAIRINGS-: Selfcest (ya veréis de quien ;3), DenNor y mucho SuFin también. Peter forever alone en este fic….o no ewe

Aquel chico era Emyl Steilsson, un chico que físicamente era realmente parecido a ella, y que era el otro representante de Islandia. No había tenido muchas ocasiones de conocerlo, de echo eran casi desconocidos. En realidad se conocían casi de vista, y gracias a sus hermanos noruegos, que los presentaron. Pero muchas veces, extrañamente coincidían en muchos sitios que para ellos eran casi secretos. Por eso, la otra se sorprendió tanto de verle allí: realmente creía que nadie conocía aquel sitio. Ingenua yo…-Pensó un instante, mientras reía interior mente.

Ikke, me encanta….-Dijo la islandesa, desviando la vista nuevamente al cielo.-

Emyl se acercó unos pasos, y le miró con una leve sonrisa, algo sonrojado.

-¿Te importaría que me q-quedase aquí contigo para verla?...

El frailecillo del otro se había posado hace rato al lado de Miss Puffin, y parecían muy entretenidos jugando por la hierba.

La islandesa le miró de nuevo, algo tímida y asintió.

-C-Claro que puedes…

El chico sin perder mucho tiempo, en seguida se tumbó al lado de la otra, mirando el cielo. Pero unos segundos más tarde, se encontraba mirando a la chica, algo sonrojado.

Emily notó la mirada del islandés, y como por inercia le miró también.

Al chocar ambas miradas, los dos casi al instante las apartaron a la vez.

-B-Bueno…-Comenzó a hablar el islandés, cortado y algo nervioso. Era la primera vez que estaba así de asolas con ella.- e-esto…

-¿E-Eh…?-Dijo volviendo a mirarle.-

-Esto, quería preguntarte que si te molestaría…que….

En ese instante, empezó a revolotear sobre la cabeza de su amo, impidiendo que hablase.- VE AL GRANO, PAIS IDIOTA Y VERGONZOSO, ES UNA CHICA, NO TE COMERÁ-Dijo con su voz de mafioso.

-¡AAH, , ME HACES DAÑO!-Consiguió agarrarlo, y se incorporó mirando fijamente al pájaro, muy sonrojado y con plumas revueltas en sus cabellos. La islandesa sin remedio empezó a reir, pero comenzó a quitarle delicadamente las plumas del pelo. Al islandés, al verla tan próxima a él, casi le da algo.

-¡T-TAKK!, E-Emilíënth….-Gruñó mirando al pájaro, dejándolo aparte. Miró a la islandesa, tomó aire y se decidió a hablarle claramente. Si quería conocerla, debía molestarse en hacerlo, ser valiente y vencer su increíble timidez para con ella. No entendía por que con ella era así, de echo debía tenerla mas confianza por ser la otra representante de su país, pero sin embargo…- quería ofrecerte…c-como decirlo…mira, para ser sinceros, m-me gustaría conocerte, al f-fin y al cabo, s-somos ambos los representantes de este país…¿Crees que sería posible al menos, que fuesemos amigos?

En ese instante, la islandesa no estaba mejor que él. Su corazón latía deprisa ante su propuesta, ella quería lo mismo desde hace tiempo, pero nunca se atrevía a dar el paso. La timidez de ambos era una buena barrera entre ellos.

-¡Claro que me gustaría!-Dijo la chiquilla sonriendo ampliamente, aun sonrojada, pero realmente contenta de que el otro se lo preguntase al fin.-c-claro…-Su timidez, volvió a flote.-Y…P-por favor, llámame Emily…-añadió con una amable sonrisa. Decidió volver a tumbarse, mirando al cielo, sin perder la sonrisa.

El chico, distraído, sacó una bolsita de regaliz, y comenzó a comer un poco. Miró de nuevo a Emily, y le ofreció una tira de regaliz rojo.-¿Te gusta, quieres probarlo?

Emily abrió los ojos como platos. El regaliz era casi la cosa mas exquisita para ella, y rápidamente, asintió varias veces, poniendo la mano un poco por delante. El chico, encantado de que a ella también le gustase, se la dio, y le alegró el ver que tenía muchas cosas en común con ella.

Cuando terminó la aurora, Emyl ayudó a la islandesa a levantarse del suelo educadamente, y la otra le respondía algo tímida y sonriente.

-Gracias por dejar que estuviese aquí a tu lado un rato, Emily…-Dijo Emyl, devolviendo la sonrisa a la chica.-

-N-Nada, ha sido un placer…

-Mañana habrá un concierto en Reykiavik d…

-¡Bubbi Mothens!-Dijo apresuradamente la islandesa, cortandole sin querer, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era su grupo favorito desde siempre, y sabía exactamente la fecha de sus conciertos.

-Vaya, no me digas que tambien…-Rió el islandés, rascandose un poco la nuca.- Pues si q-quieres, podría ir a recogerte, creo que se donde vives…y podríamos ir juntos...a verlo…

.¡Me e-encantaría! P-pero, ¿Seguro que no es una molestia?

-¡Para nada!..-Con un chasquido, reclamó a , el cual rápidamente, se colocó en su hombro- A las siete estaré allí, ¿d-de acuerdo?

La chica asintió, sonriente. Después se despidieron, tomando diferentes caminos para volver a sus respectivas casas. Volviendo a pasar por los lugares remotos que tuvieron que pasar anteriormente para llegar al sitio, ambos islandeses, volvían sonriendo espléndidamente a casa en la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

6 de Julio-10:00 a.m

Todavía quedaban unas 13h para que Emyl viniese a por ella para ir al concierto, pero estaba que no paraba quieta por la casa. Realmente iba a ser una noche inolvidable para ella. Miss Puffin estaba mirando como su dueña iba y venía por toda la casa, observándola minuciosamente. Para ella, estaba MUY rara. Normalmente Emily era una chica tranquila, casi inalterable como su hermana. Esto empezaba a no gustarle, y se lo iba a hacer saber. Echó a volar, y se posó sobre la cabeza de la otra, haciendo que esta se parase de golpe y que bajase de las nubes.

-¡EEH, PARA QUIETA DE UNA VEZ!¡ME MAREAS!-Dijo Miss Puffin, con una voz algo chillona.-

-L-Lo siento, Miss Puffin…-Dijo bajando la mirada, pero con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.-

-…¿Estás en uno de esos días del mes para las hembras humanas?¡ESTAS MUY RARA!-Picoteó suavemente su cabecita, estaba muy preocupada por su dueña.-

-Q-Que no…-Dijo sonrojada la islandesa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, su puerta sonó, haciendo que ambas se sobresaltasen un poco. Dejando a la frailecilla en un sofá, fue velozmente hacia la puerta, y la abrió con una sonrisa.-¡Halló….!

La sonrisa inmediatamente se borró de su rostro: Ailin, su hermana, estaba allí delante, con una mirada realmente nerviosa. Se adentró rápidamente en la casa de la islandesa, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se abalanzó sobre la islandesa, abrazándola fuertemente. Segundos más tarde, la cogía de los hombros y la escrutaba con la mirada, asegurándose de que no tenía un solo rasguño.

-¡¿Ocurre algo Ailin?¡¿Qué ha pasado? –Dijo la islandesa, comenzando a asustarse.-

La noruega, al ver que su hermana estaba de una pieza, suspiró algo mas tranquila. Más, no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Debía decírselo cuanto antes.

- Emily, debes salir de Islandia cuanto antes. Por una temporada., no se por cuanto tiempo. Tendrás que venirte conmigo a Inglaterra, o a la Antártida mismo, pero no pueden encontrarte hasta que yo no solucione las cosas. Por nada del mundo, dejaré que te toquen un solo pelo…-dijo con un gruñido final.- Al parecer, hay dos países interesados en sublevarte a la fuerza. Anya te quiere como tiene a los Países Bálticos, como criada suya, y la chica Turca, digamos….que te quiere para mal.

-P-Pero y-yo…-Dijo ya asustada de verdad. Incluso ya comenzaba a temblar.-

-Tsss, no temas. Mientres esté a tu lado, no te tocaran esas dos un pelo.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.-Mañana, antes de que amanezca, nos vamos. Por ahora, actúa con normalidad…-Dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hermana, delicadamente, buscando tranquilizarla. Y en ese instante, la danesa estaba golpeando la puerta.-

AILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, AMOR MIO, SE QUE ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS A-Y antes de que siguiese, la noruega ya estaba golpeándola.-

-Minutos mas tarde-

-A-ah, mi querida troll, c-cada día, te pasas más.- Dijo la danesa, con daños que deberían ser preocupantes, pero sin embargo, a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrada.- Emily, dime tu secreto para que no te golpee-Dijo mirando a la islandesa suplicante.-

-No ser gilipollas.-Dijo cortante la noruega. Echando una última mirada a su hermana antes de marcharse, cogió a la danesa del abrigo y la arrastró lejos de la casa de la islandesa.

Esta estaba exhausta, no tenía ni idea de lo que se le venía encima.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-"Como ligar con chicas" Clase ofrecida para Emyl de Mathias.

6 de Julio-16:00h-Casa de Emyl.

Emyl no había estado mejor hasta ahora que Emily. De echo, estaba peor. Se había pasado toda la mañana viendo páginas en Internet para enterarse del "secreto" de cómo ligar con las chicas y no parecer un idiota.

De echo, esto le estaba llevando a un extremo del cual sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndose. Había llamado a Mathias para que le diese una "charla" de cómo ligar.

….

-Esto no va a ir bien…-Dijo mirando a Mr Puffin.- Me temo que va a ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad…-Dijo elevando una ceja, suspirando.-

Chico idiota…Al danés tuviste que llamar..SI HASTA YO SE LIGAR MEJOR CON LAS CHICAS QUE ESE PENDEJUCHO DANÉS.-Dijo Mr Puffin, algo cabreado con él.- QUE SABRÁ EL DE LIGAR, CUANDO SOLO VA DETRÁS DE UN NORUEGO QUE LO MALTRATA TANTO PSÍQUICA COMO PSICOLÓGICAMENTE.

Emyl, por desesperación y hartura de escuchar al frailecillo, lo dejó tirado en el escritorio y se fue al salón, a desahogarse viendo programas sin sentido para olvidarse por un rato de todo, pero no le duraría mucho eso, dado a que…

¡EMYL!EL DOCTOR AMOR LLEGÓ.

-ÁBREME

-ÁBREME

-VENGA

-ÁBREME

-ÁBREME

-ÁBREME

Dijo incesantemente el danés, golpeando como un idiota la puerta, incansablemente, con el puño. El islandés a punto estuvo de ni abrirle, pero después de todo, había venido para hacerle un favor. Cogió una manzana, y cuando abrió, la metió en la boca del danés para callarlo.

-Ya, tira a dentro, zombie.-Dijo Emyl, metiéndole dentro de la casa.-

Mathias, quitándose la manzana de la boca, miró con una divertida y burlona expresión al islandés.

-Eso es nuevo-Dijo-¿Me podrías dar una explicación del por qué soy un zombie ahora? Mírame, soy guapo y no tengo pinta de muerto.

-Pero te falta el cerebro.

-Pero yo al menos tengo pareja. Mira a Lu-…-Antes de que acabase la frase, estaba tirado en el suelo, con una pierna temblando.

El islandés miró muy sorprendido al noruego, al cual no se esperaba del todo ver allí. El noruego también le miró, sacudiéndose las manos.

-No me fío de la "charla" que te dé este …..esta cosa. -El noruego pasó literalmente por encima del danés, el cual dio unos pequeños quejidos, y se colocó delante de su hermano, con los brazos en jarras.- Y no me lo quería perder.

El danés se levantó, agarrando por la cintura al noruego. Este…bueno, digamos que se dejó por no volver a pegarle tan seguido, había que dejar reposar al danés. Emyl les indicó que fueran al salón, y allí les indicó que por favor se sentaran.

El escenario era este:

El danés se situaba delante de ambos, con una silla, adquiriendo ( o mejor dicho, "intentando") una pose de psicólogo. Se había traído hasta las gafas de Berwald, solo por fastidiarle un rato.

Los hermanos se situaban delante de él, sentados en un mismo sofá y con una postura más bien como desinteresada respecto a lo que podría decirles el danés.

Mr Puffin hacía rato que se había acomodado encima de la cabeza del danés,

-Bueno, comencemos…-Dijo el danés, que para parecer mas inteligente, se ajustó con un dedo las gafas.- Lo primero es ofrecer una buena imagen…Dicen que las apariencias engañan pero ¿Qué preferirías comerte, un plato que parece que vaya a saber mal solo por el aspecto o algo bien preparado y servido gracilmente? Pues eso, nada de ropa hortera, camisas de flores o estampados de funda de sofá, algo sexy, que insinúe, como una camisa entreabierta , y que no te venga ni como un saco ni como si te pusieras la ropa de un nenuco. Otra parte importante es el cabello; olvídate de la laca, en caso de que te pudieses incendiar accidentalmente, serás un bonito candelabro, pero sólo eso…Si te quieres hacer algo en el pelo para fijarlo como en mi caso ¡Usa gomina!

El noruego, ante eso, aplaudió sarcástico.

-Mathias…-Dijo Emyl, carraspeando un poco.-

-¿Qué, apreciado aprendiz del amor mío?-Dijo con la más amplia y estúpida sonrisa.

-NO PIENSO SER TU MALDITA FOTOCOPIA.

-¡CUIDA TU LENGUAJE ANTE EL REY DEL AM…¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUCH!

Después de otros golpes del noruego, ya el danés estaba "plácidamente dormido" sobre el sillón.

-Mira Emyl, solo sé tu mismo. Si de veras quieres que te conozca, muéstrate tal y como eres, sin querer aparentar nada. Y habla sobre ti, pero tampoco hables todo el rato sobre ti. –Dijo mirando con una mirada de desaprobación hacia el danés.- No seas como él, por lo que mas quieras…

-Bueno Lukas, tanto no te desagradará cuando…

La mirada del noruego le cortó totalmente, y tragó saliva.

-Ya, ni yo tampoco lo se…Supongo que en lo mas hondo…si. Pero MUY a lo hondo…-Dijo sonrojado, pero en seguida puso de nuevo su expresión normal. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la calle, arrastrando al danés con él.- Me llevo a este tio lejos de ti, antes de manche mas de lo debido tu mente….-Y dicho esto, llamó a su troll, el cual cogió al danés por los tobillos y se lo llevó lejos de la casa.- Bueno, adiós Emyl…Y suerte…-Le miró con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, y al salir, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Emyl, se volvió a echar sobre el sofá, bocabajo. Menos mal que ya se habían ido, le estaban poniendo ya nervioso.

Se paró a pensar en como iría Emily vestida, en como le sonreiría al abrir la puerta…Y eso le animó para salir con ella aquella noche. Por nada querría perderse esa ocasión para tener una cita oficial con ella.

Mr Puffin, se encontraba sentado sobre su espalda.

-Oye, tú…Seguro no serás tan estúpido como para hacerlo mal, no te preocupes, ni por asomo serás tan idiota como ese tipo.-Dijo el frailecillo.-

-Gracias, creo…-Dijo el islandés.-

Quería que llegasen ya las siete, estaba realmente impaciente por verla. Nunca habría pensado que estaría así por ella, todo esto era nuevo para él y para ella.

Mientras tanto…

En casa del sueco…

Berwald golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared.

-C'mo le p'lle, no lo l'brará ni D'os…Lo m'to, de n'evo me qu'tó las g'fas….

Tino rezaba para que a Berwald se le pasase el enfado, porque algún día el danés no viviría para contarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, aquí os presento ya la continuación de esta especie de serie que estoy escribiendo sobre los islandeses. Ya empieza a verse mejor la trama, creo yo...Espero que lo vayáis disfrutando, aunque esta pairing sea de la mas rara. Pero creo que no hay nada de malo en escribir sobre ellos en este plan, ¿No? x'3 Ya recompensaré con un SuFin~ewe. Pero...adsfssdam tenía que escribir esta historia con estos personajes o no era yo. Se siente al que no le guste~. **

**Algunos detalles de nombres: **

**Ellen Oxenstierna-Fem!Sverige**

**Taimi Väinämöinen-Fem!Suomi**

**Margarëth Andersen-Fem!Danmark**

**Ailin Bonnewiik- Fem!Norge**

**Bubbi Morthens es un grupo real. Escúchenlo, seguro que os gusta~**

_Estos personajes están basados en la serie de Himaruya Hidekaz, por lo tanto no soy su creadora. _

**Ahora, os dejo ya con el fic. Espero que os guste, de verdad.**

* * *

Chapter 5- El concierto.

_*Casa de Emily. 18:39h*_

Ya estaba dando los últimos retoques a su apariencia. No le gustaba sobrecargarse con maquillaje; en eso siempre iba sencilla. Algo de rimel, gloss y poco más. Se había puesto sus pitillos negros favoritos, los cuales realzaban sus piernas y se ajustaban perfectamente. También llevaba puesta una camiseta de Bubbi Morthens, la cual había comprado semanas antes para poder llevarla al concierto. Era plateada, con el nombre del grupo en negro y en unas letras elegantes, como femeninas. La camiseta era preciosa en si, ajustada pero sin señalar demasiado. Como accesorios, un reloj y de zapatos unas converse negras.

Miró a la frailecilla dudosa. Esta estaba mirándola y asintió en señal de aprobación.

-De calle te los llevarás a todos hoy.- Dijo Miss Puffin, con su voz chillona, pero con cierto tono de orgullo.-

-E-Exagerada…-Pero la verdad es que tenía que admitir, al mirarse al espejo, que tampoco estaba tan mal.

Miró nerviosa el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Si Emyl es puntual, quedaban muy pocos minutos para que apareciera. Pero no solo le inquietaba el concierto…Q0ué sería de ella a la mañana siguiente. Miró a su alrededor: todos los muebles ni siquiera habían sido cubierto con sábanas blancas. Apenas le dio tiempo a hacer las maletas decentemente. Se detuvo ante el espejo de la entrada, para mirarse. Los ojos se le humedecieron. ¿Qué sentido tendría ella para Anya o Sevda? No lo entendía. Era una frágil chica que era representante de un país más bien solitario, que apenas tomaba parte en nada realmente importante. Se estaba viendo envuelta en un problema que no había buscado. Pero debía ser fuerte, y arreglar las cosas. No quería huir y esconderse simplemente como pretendía su hermana, nada de eso. Además, no quería dejar a Emyl todo el cargo del país así porque si. Le dolía bastante el hecho de tener que dejar su hogar a la fuerza., mas debía hacerlo. Había pasado la tarde tratando de trazar algún plan para presentarse con seguridad ante ellas y resolver el asunto. Pero por nada se iba a dejar dominar por ellas, aunque el miedo ahora casi la paralizaba. Contaba con su familia. Ellen seguro que saldría junto a Ailin y Margarëth a defenderla si las cosas iban mal. Taimi podría fácilmente con cualquiera con esa superfuerza tan extraña que tiene.

Saber que podría contar con ellas, la calmaba. Pero un momento…

Su mente se acordó de un detalle: Ninguna aparte de su hermana se había enterado del asunto.

Ahora, se encontraba realmente sola con ella ante el problema. Su hermana tenía razón a no querer meter a las demás: no era un asunto al que meter a la gente. Solamente se trataba de unos países encaprichados por una representante debilucha que querían como un bonito trofeo para demostrar cual era la mejor.

Ante ese pensamiento, la islandesa se tuvo que apoyar contra la pared. ¿No se podrían a ver fijado en otra o en otro representante? Cuando iban las cosas tan bien…Tenía que llegarle esto.

Intentó secarse las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo. Ya había sonado el timbre.

Vaya, ese chaval era realmente puntual; justo estaba sonando el reloj de la entrada avisando de la hora. Cambiando la triste expresión, esbozó una alegre sonrisa. Por nada del mundo querría echar a perder esa noche y menos por…esas caprichosas.

Abrió la puerta, y en ese instante la frailecilla fue prácticamente como un rayo a ver al que iba a reclamar esa noche a Emily. Se posó en el hombro de esta, y miró realmente amenazante a Emyl.

Este, ya estaba acostumbrado a Mr Puffin, así que ya no le asustaba el comportamiento de estos frailecillos. Más, sacó un poco de regaliz de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció. La frailecilla, aun manteniendo esa mirada lo cogió con rapidez y se echó a volar hacia el interior de la casa. Ambos, cuando se vieron ya sin la presencia de la frailecilla, se echaron a reír.

-Vaya, realmente sabe imponer tu frailecilla, te sentirás segura.- Dijo aun riendo un poco el islandés.-

-Ya…a veces asusta demasiado a la gente. Pasa un momento si quieres, debo coger una cosa y nos vamos.-Dijo empezando a sonrojarse, como no.

El islandés, agradecido, posó un beso en la mejilla de la islandesa y pasó a dentro. Esta se encendió como una bombilla, mas velozmente fue a por lo que tenía que buscar. El islandés no estaba demasiado diferente a ella. Se había atrevido. Primer paso logrado, le iba a restregar a Mathias que había conseguido tener una cita en condiciones. Aunque tal vez era demasiado pronto para decirlo…

La islandesa ya cogió su bolsito negro y volvió rápidamente a la entrada con él.

-Y-ya…Gracias por esperar.-Dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.-

El también le dedicó una sonrisa, y salió a esperarla en el portal. Esta, tras haber cerrado todo y haberse asegurado que todo estaba bien, se puso al lado del islandés.

-Bueno…vamos allá.-Dijo este, empezando a caminar, no demasiado deprisa, para que la islandesa llegase a su lado. Esta, se puso tímidamente al lado de este, con la mirada algo baja. Le miró de reojo un momento ¿Acaso él no estaba nervioso?

El islandés probablemente estaba incluso más nervioso que ella. Recordó las cosas que les dijo Mathias y su hermano, más eso lo empeoraba aun más. La miraba de reojo también, y murmuró casi inaudiblemente: Linda…

Mas la islandesa lo escuchó y casi rápidamente dijo: T-Takk...(Gracias)

Emyl se quedó pillado; sorprendido porque lo hubiera escuchado. Ahora le dio su oportuno ataque de timidez y se sonrojó bastante, empezando a rascarse la nuca con una mano mientras caminaba.

Como deseaba él ser como Mathias para estas cosas…con el descaro que tenía él, no habría tenido problema alguno para esto. Miró de nuevo a la islandesa, y se acercó algo a ella. Esta se fijó en ese detalle, mas sonrió un poco, pero siguió mirando al frente. En unos minutos, llegaron al estadio de Reykiavik, donde se iba a desarrollar el concierto.

El lugar estaba a rebosar de gente, parecía que toda Islandia estaba en ese lugar.

Ya estaban todos dentro del recinto. Ya se habían cerrados las taquillas. Unos grandes focos alumbraron el gran escenario, con una pantalla digital.

Unos instantes después, ya apareció el cantante, y los fans, incluidos Emyl y Emily, empezaron a gritar eufóricos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa del danés.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-Dijo un alegre danés.-

En la puerta se encontraba el Sueco cuando el danés abrió. Justo en ese instante, ensombreciendo la escena, cruzó por el cielo un trueno.

El sueco, se crujió los nudillos.

-He v'nido….a por mis g'fas….

Al danés le faltó tiempo para chillar y cerrarle la puerta al sueco, pero antes de que la cerrase, el sueco ya entró en su casa y empezaron a escucharse golpes.

* * *

_**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, no pude escribir esta semana xDU me retuvieron, ¡Os lo juro! Bueno, si son tan amables de poner reviews pleaze...-Ojitos-**_

_**Ciao!~ Besos~3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Queridos lectores, a partir de este capítulo, es cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas. Aviso, a partir de aqui, como veréis, alguien de aqui querrá Yuri, pero ya se encargará el Islandés de que eso no ocurra (?) Sin mas aviso ni dilación, os dejo con este fic que para mi ha sido algo emotivo. Os pediría que dejaseis reviews, para mi son alegrías.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Fin y espera. 

Ya estaban saliendo del concierto. Había sido memorable: Bubbi estuvo genial con su voz, y cantó todas las mejores canciones de su repertorio. Emily y Emyl se encontraban ya por las calles de vuelta a la casa de esta. Estaban comentando lo genial que había sido, riendo y diciendo que algunas partes que habían sido increíbles.

El islandés, ya dejando la timidez casi por completo, tomó de la mano a la chica. Esta, se sonrojó al ver que el otro se estaba lanzando cada vez un poco más, pero apretó esta, mientras seguía hablando y caminando como si nada.

Pero de pronto, Emyl preguntó algo a Emily que le hizo casi pararse en seco.

-Emily, ¿Podremos vernos pasado mañana? Me han dicho que en Austurland va a ver un festival de cine y…-Decía Emyl, pero se vio cortado porque Emily le paró casi en seco.

No lo hizo conscientemente, se había quedado clavada en el sitio. No le había dicho nada a él, y eso no estaba nada bien. Iba a dejarlo solo al frente del país, no era justo hacerle eso sin que el supiera nada. Ahora mismo, estaba debatiendo que decirle.

-E-Emily…¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo alarmado por el comportamiento tan repentino de esta.

Se decidió a decirle que al menos iba a irse lejos, se lo debía.

-Emyl…no creo que podamos vernos en un tiempo. Lo siento…pero ni siquiera voy a estar en Islandia.

Si el islandés ya era blanco de por sí, ahora se puso más todavía. Pero no podría ser nada malo, ¿no? Seguramente sería un viaje de su…Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que por su mente cruzó la palabra querida Islandesa. Más, una sonrisa algo nerviosa se posó en su rostro.

-A-Ah... ¿Sales de viaje? Eso está bien, J-Já…Pues cuando vuelvas podríamos quedar para ir a algún sitio. Ojala haya mas festivales y cosas…-Pero de nuevo fue cortado por Emily. Esta negaba, con la mirada baja.

No se…s-si volveré.-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Esto era realmente difícil para ella. Pero al islandés se le hizo un mundo con esas palabras.

-Pero que dices…C-Claro que volverás, tu eres de aquí. Representas a este país como yo…t-tienes que volver…N-no puedes dejarme solo…te necesito aquí. Islandia te necesita aquí.

Emyl se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Como que ella no iba a volver. No…en estos dos días no había parado de pensar en ella. La estaba empezando a sentir extrañamente necesaria para é, y la posibilidad de no poder verla…le empezaba a doler.

Es extraño como en tan poco tiempo, como cambia todo.

Apenas hace unos meses, Emily era como una desconocida para él. Pero desde que comenzó a encontrársela en los lugares donde el se refugiaba para huir de sus problemas, empezó a pensar más y más en ella.

Emily, en eso, no fue distinta. Para nada más lejos. Ya se había fijado en mas chicos antes, pero era la primera vez que empezaba a sentir algo mas que una fijación por alguno.

Era algo extraño para ambos.

Emily estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Pero debía ser fuerte, al menos, delante de él.

-E-Emyl…y-yo…No lo se, de verdad que no.-Dijo ya, sin evitarlo, anegada en lágrimas.

Casi por inercia, en un instante, Emyl la estrechó fuertemente.

-N-no te vayas, por favor…n-no…ahora no.-Dijo con algo de rabia, pero con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Si a Emily la hubieran pegado, le habría echo menos daño que esas palabras. No era el momento de enamorarse de alguien. No era el momento para nada así. Pero ni siquiera tenía intención de apartarse de aquel abrazo ahora mismo. No podía ni pensar en eso.

Solamente, quería que no acabase ese momento. Donde parecía, que no iba a ocurrir nada estando a su lado.

Pero ese momento, desgraciadamente, llegaba a su fin.

Decidió separarse ya de él. No debía continuar esto, y menos ir mas lejos cuando iba a irse por un tiempo indeterminado aun.

-Volveré…lo intentaré, lo prometo.-Dijo ya empezando a alejarse de él.- E-espero que todo te vaya bien Emyl…

El hizo ademán de acercarse para besarla, pero Emily lo esquivó a tiempo. Por nada querría llegar allí, porque entonces no tendría valor para dejarle.

-E-Emily…por favor…n-no…

-L-lo siento.

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de alejarse por completo de él, todo lo deprisa que pudo.

Emyl se quedó mirando como se iba, confuso y con el rostro anegado en lágrimas.

Una mala sensación oscurecía su corazón. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo le iba a pasar a su islandesa.

* * *

Hubo alguien que estuvo observando desde todo momento aquella escena.

Ese alguien, juró que cada vez convenía alejar más a Emily de Islandia.

Ailin miró por última vez a Emyl. Con mas bien compasión que celos. El nunca la tendría como ella tenía a Emily.

Se perdió entre las calles de Reykiavik sin ser vista.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui la primera tanda de recuerdos. Lean bien, los recuerdos son importantes en este fic**

* * *

Chapter 7: Recuerdos

_Esa níña…_

_Por aquellos días, cuando él solo tenía 8 años, conoció a una linda chica jugando en un parque. _

_Aquella mañana, él había reñido con Lukas, y se encontraba llorando, sentado en el hueco de debajo del tobogán. En realidad fue por una tontería la riña, pero el ver tan enfadado a su hermano le hizo llorar y querer esconderse de él._

_La niña, le observaba atentamente desde hacía rato, columpiándose en los columpios. Se estiró como pudo, agarrándose fuertemente para no caer al levantarse. No, definitivamente no lo conocía. _

_Se preguntó el porqué lloraba aquel chico de esa forma. Parecía realmente dolido. Ella sabía muy bien ya cuando se lloraba por algo de verdad o por una rabieta, dado a que muchas veces lo había echo por ambas cosas. _

_Saltó con gracilidad, acabando bien en el suelo. Se dirigió a paso algo lento para no asustarle, y se asomó debajo del tobogán._

_El notó su presencia, pero no hizo nada. Siguió llorando, metido en sus penas._

_La niña se colocó delante, y tocó su cabeza con la yema de sus dedo, intentando llamar así su atención._

_-E-Eh... ¿Por qué lloras?-Le dijo, preocupada ya. No le gustaba nada ver llorar a la gente, la ponía triste. _

_Emyl se secó las lágrimas. Vio a una niña mas o menos de su edad, bastante abrigada con un abrigo de pelo blanco. Su pelo, caía en ondas por su espalda. Vaya…que pelo mas largo. _

_-N-Nada, déjame… No es asunto tuyo…-Dijo con la voz algo quebrada, volviendo a tapar su rostro.-_

_-Vamos, no seas borde. Solo quiero ayudarte. No me gusta ver llorar a la gente, ¿Sabes? Convierte en mas viejas a las chicas, y a los chicos mas niños._

_-¡Y-yo no soy un niño! Y-Yo ya soy casi un adulto… -Dijo alzando la cabeza, eso era una cosa que para él no se discutía._

_La cria puso una expresión confusa. Pero decidió no discutirle. No era el momento para él…_

_-Perdóname. Bueno…¿Quieres que juguemos un rato?-Dijo ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantase del suelo-Vamos…es mejor olvidarse por un rato de los problemas. Así luego ves mejor las cosas. Me lo ha dicho mi Pappa…El es un gran hombre. Hazme caso, se de lo que hablo.-Laniña le sonrió de nuevo, esperando que se animase._

_Emyl alzó de nuevo la vista, y aun derramando lágrimas, aceptó la mano de la niña._

_-¿C-Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó-_

_-..Llámame Blómn. Mi nombre es secreto…-Dijo guiñando un ojo, y llevándoselo corriendo a los columpios, entre risas._

* * *

Se despertó Emyl algo sobresaltado por el sueño. Era un recuerdo de hace muchos años ya…

Se rascó la cabeza, confuso y miró el reloj que tenía al lado, y miró la hora. Eran las 4 de la mañana. ¿Se habría ido la islandesa ya?

Quería darle algo…Algo que le recordase su hogar antes de que se marchase a ese asunto tan importante.

A toda prisa, se puso a rebuscar algo que hizo hace tiempo. Un Puffin de madera, enlaminado y sencillo, para un colgante. Eso sería bonito…-Pensó.-

A toda prisa, en cuanto encontró una cadena para el colgante, salió de su casa. Ojalá no se hubiera marchado aún.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe...este capitulo es el que mas me ha costado hasta la fecha. Aquí hay un bueeen HongIce. En parte me ha gustado la verdad, pero a mi Emily interna le ha reconcomido los celos. Bien. Este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas muy importantes: una de ellas es una autora aqui en FanFiction llamada PeterFunGhoul, que es mi querido sobrinito (?) y la otra persona es el Emyl en el que está inspirado esta historia. Si, a la user de mi Emyl le vuelve loca el hongIce. No se que pensar de eso eeh...me pongo celosa ahora de cualquier HongKonés (?). Bueno, deseo que les encanta este capítulo, me he esmerado mucho. Y espero que también os guste, queridos lectores mios. Si hay un algun amante del HongIce que me lo haga saber por review, quiero saber su opinion de esto..**

* * *

Chapter 8: Desesperanza 

Ya hacía horas de que Emyl fuese a dejarle el recuerdo a la Islandesa. Cuando se encontró en su portal, parecía como sino se hubiese ido. Pero parecía que no había nadie. Si aun estaba allí, sería mejor no importunarla. Después de todo, no tenía derecho a portarse así con ella, ¿No? Era otra chica más. Solo que con la misma responsabilidad que él. Dejó el colgante en el pomo de la puerta, y con tristeza en el rostro, abandonó el lugar.

¿Cuál irracional podría haber sido en cuestión de horas?

Ella solamente era Emilíenth, la otra rarita con la que apenas había cruzado tres frases seguidas.

¿Cómo podía haber llegado a sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo? No era algo normal. Pero tenía una rara sensación…

Sentía que la conocía desde hace mas tiempo desde lo que el creía. Pero no podía ser verdad, ¿No? Había que ser racional…Se decía así mismo de vuelta a su casa.

Se dio un momento la vuelta para mirar la casa de ella desde lejos. Por inercia se llevó una mano al pecho. Ojala le fuera todo bien. Pese a todo, fue sincero anoche. No quería que se fuera, pero al parecer no había posibilidad de retenerla, y no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Fueron pasando los días, y no sabía absolutamente nada de ella.

En el trabajo, el gobierno actuaba con normalidad. Dijeron que con tal de que hubiese uno, daba igual. Eso le hizo enfadarse mucho con ellos, ¿acaso todo el trabajo de esa muchacha no significaba nada?

Esa tarde, tenía que ir a casa del finlandés y del sueco. Quería reunir a todos como hacían todas las semanas, para ver como les iban las cosas y poder hablar un rato.

Eso le encantaba de ellos, eso de poder reunirse y confiar en ellos para casi todo. Del único del que no se fiaba del todo era Mathias. No porque fuera malo, nada de eso, era bueno en el fondo. Pero a estas alturas, seguro que ya habría largado a todos por esa boquita lo de la clase del otro día. No le gustaría dar explicaciones a nadie, y menos ahora.

Pero…alguien que para nada se esperaba le estaba llamando desde el otro lado de la sala.

Esa expresión seria…

El pelo moreno…

Rasgos asiáticos…

No. Definitivamente, Li Xiao no podía estar aquí.

_*Unos meses antes…*_

_-Emyl….-dijo el Hongkonés mirándolo con algo de culpabilidad. Pero no pensaba cambiar de planes._

_-¡NO, LI XIAO! Como has podido…_

_-Pienso irme con él. Lo siento Emyl…Pero es con el con el que quiero seguir._

_Lágrimas empezaban a surcar por su rostro blanquecino. Otro que le hacía lo mismo. Ahora maldecía internamente al Coreano y al Hongkonés_

_-¿Por qué él y no yo? –Decía empujándole con las manos, al pecho, lleno de rabia._

_-Porque es el a quien amo de verdad. Lo siento…_

Cuando ese recuerdo le volvió a la mente, a Emyl le dieron ganas de tirarle todas las carpetas que tenía delante a la cara.

¿Cómo podía tener la cara dura de presentarse en su trabajo, qué quería de él ahora?

Li Xiao se acercaba a él. Vestía con su traje rojo y negro, el que a Emyl anteriormente tanto le gustaba. Ahora solo podía sentir repulsión al verle. Demasiado daño echo como para poder sentir el mínimo aprecio ahora mismo. O eso creía…

-Hola, Emyl…cuanto tiempo…-Dijo Li Xiao, juntando las mangas, mirándole con una leve sonrisa.

-Que haces aquí. Vayamos a fuera…-No quería formar un numerito delante de todos.

El HongKonés asintió, y se dirigió a la salida.

Emyl le siguió, sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a agitarse nervioso. Por que diablos había vuelto…

Cuando ya estuvieron afuera, Li Xiao se acercó a Emyl algo peligrosamente. Sonreía algo ampliamente, y le agarró de la cintura.

-Te he echado de menos, E-…

Antes de que acabase la frase, Emyl ya le había dado un rempujón para apartarlo de él.

-No me toques….¿Qué quieres, Li Xiao? Dímelo de una vez…-Dijo haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contener las lágrimas. Realmente le hizo daño aquella vez, le había creado muchas esperanzas para luego dejarlo como a un muñeco usado.

-Verás…todos estos meses…solo han servido para darme cuenta…Mira, no he podido olvidarte. Fue una locura abandonarte…-El hongkonés se mordió la lengua ahí. Pero decidió seguir.- Emyl...quiero estar a tu lado…-Dijo este acariciando su mejilla, ahora acercándose a su rostro, hasta que alcanzó sus labios para besarlos con firmeza y desesperación.

Bien. Ahora Emyl era incluso incapaz de corresponderle. Le había pillado totalmente desprevenido ese beso. Empezó a sentir repugnancia por dentro. Hace unas semanas se habría vuelto loco de nuevo por él. Pero ahora era incapaz de sentir por él algo amoroso.

¿Tanto le había cambiado esa chica?

El había estado seguro de que Li Xiao volvería por él…es lo que siempre quiso..,Pero ahora, que lo tenía besándole con fuerza, era incapaz. Sencillamente, no sentía lo mismo que antes.

Le volvió a apartar, pero no bruscamente. Estaba confuso ahora mismo.

-N-No…Li Xiao…No puedo. De verdad…-Le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Durante el beso no pudo evitar en pensar en Emily, en todo lo que ocurrió días atrás.

Que raro…Ni siquiera podía sentir atracción por el ahora.

Li Xiao lo miraba extrañado. Ahora que lo pensó, no le había besado a él. Había estado con los labios cerrados. Frunció el ceño, intentando comprender porque no lo correspondió.

Por nada se esperaba de qué se habría enamorado de otra persona.

-Emyl,¿Qué ocurre?¿No querías que volviese a tu lado?...-Dijo haciendo ademán de querer acariciar su mejilla, pero este golpeó su mano antes de que lo hiciese.

-No Li Xiao…No quiero. No quiero volver a lo de antes. No quiero estar….-Le miró ya sin sentimiento alguno por él, a los ojos.- contigo.

-P-Pero…¿Qué estás diciendo, Emyl?

-Lo que oyes…No quiero, estar…-Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Sentía que iba a dar un gran paso.- Contigo. No es contigo con quien quiero estar, Li Xiao. Lo nuestro terminó el día en el que me abandonaste por Yong Soon.

Al Hongkonés le sentó como una patada en el estómago. En el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a volver a reclamarle…Pero en serio. Ahora quería saber quien ocupaba el corazón del Islandés. Quería a volver estar en él.

Pero, esta vez…No iba a ser así.

El islandés no estaba dispuesto a pasar otra vez por lo mismo. Y además…

Emily. Iba a buscarla. Daba igual lo que pensaran de él, o lo que le dijesen. Iba a encontrarla, fuera como fuera.

-Como que no quieres estar conmigo, Emyl. ¿Estás…acaso con alguien?¿Con Arvid, acaso?

Li Xiao sabía perfectamente el royo incestivo que se había traído mas de una vez el noruego con su hermano. Tal vez durante estos meses…

Pero estaba muy equivocado.

-No estoy con nadie exactamente. Pero estaba empezando…a tener algo muy bonito con una persona.

-Dime el nombre de ese chico…

Emyl negó la cabeza, sorprendentemente, sonriendo.

-No es un chico, Li Xiao. Es Emilíenth.

El hongkonés tardó en reaccionar y darse cuenta de quien era…La otra representante de su país…siempre hablaba de ese…esa chica. Ahora había caído. Era la otra representante de Islandia.

Su rostro palideció. Se había enamorado de una chica. Cómo…creía que a el siempre le habían gustado los hombres.

-Pero…Emyl…¿Desde cuando tu eres…?

-Solo me gusta ella, Li Xiao. Tampoco me atraen más chicas en si. Es ella.

Intentaba comprenderle. Quería saber que había visto en aquella chica, que no tendría el. Ahora empezaba a sentir que de veras él había cambiado. Estaba viendo la expresión del otro mientras hablaba de Emilíenth.

-Oh…creo que empiezo a entender.-Dijo con una expresión de dolor. Maldición…- De acuerdo, Emyl. Siento…Haber aparecido así de nuevo. Adiós…-Secamente pronuncio las últimas palabras, para después irse en silencio, llorando en silencio.

Emyl aun estaba en estado de shock.

Lo había echo..había rechazado a Li Xiao.

No sentía tristeza siquiera. No sentía remordimientos por aquello. El le había echo daño de todos modos en el pasado, y no pensaba ser su segundo plato. Ahora, mas que antes, quería que Emily volviese a su lado.

Había sido totalmente sincero en sus palabras.

No había otra chica que le atrajese. Solo la quería a ella, y cada vez, extrañamente, se encontraba mas convencido.

Miró hacia la dirección en la que se había ido Li Xiao. Sentía en verdad algo de pena por él. Muchos palos le iban a caer como el otro siguiese así.

Sintió como un ave se posó en su hombro. Miró a su frailecillo, esperando a que le dijese algo.

¡BIEN ECHO AMO, LE DISTE LO QUE SE MERECIA A ESE HONGKONÉS!¡ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI, SI SEÑOR!Vamos…después de que te dejase por ese ¡Da-ze!...-Emyl tuvo que atrapar su pico entre las manos, para callarlo.

Suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Mr Puffin…Creo que lo de Li Xiao solo acaba de comenzar. Lo conozco demasiado bien…pero no voy a cometer el mismo error. Ahora, vayamos a casa de Sue…Nos esperan allí.

Dicho esto, abandonó el trabajo y se dispuso a ir esa tarde a casa del sueco. Posiblemente, encontraría ayuda en ellos para lo que se proponía ahora.

* * *

Inglaterra. 10:00 a.m

Emily ya había llegado a Londres con Ailin. Miraba sin mucho interés las calles. No odiaba ese país…Aunque en el pasado lo había echo. Ahora cualquier lugar que no fuera Islandia no le interesaba.

Ailin la había observado durante todo el viaje, esperando que le hablase del islandés.

La islandesa había estado realmente triste, suspirando la mayoría del tiempo, metida en sus penas.

Ahora, empezaban sus preguntas.

¿Emyl, aunque parecía realmente interesado en ella, se molestaría por saber a donde había ido?

¿Cómo se encontraría todo a la vuelta?

¿Volvería?

¿Y su hermana, intentaría sobrepasarse con ella, aunque intentase protegerla en el fondo?

Siempre había sabido que su hermana sentía algo mas por ella que un amor de hermana.

No sabía que iba a ocurrir ahora.

* * *

**Bueno...Hasta aquí ha llegado este capitulo amigos.~**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Siento la tardanza! Apenas paro quieta en casa, pero...¡ya está aquí otro capítulo!No sabéis lo que va a pasar, como creo que dije, empezó de una manera que para nada aparentaba como iba a ser la historia. Dicho esto, os dejo con este capítulo.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Inglaterra

Ailin y Emily se hallaban en un modesto hotelito de un barrio llamado Notting Hill, no demasiado conocido, aunque si bullicioso por su mercado. Estaba sentada al lado de una no muy grande ventana, observando como la gente iba y venía. La calle estaba siendo transcurrida por gente de todo tipo: desde niños que apenas llegaban a los cinco años como a personas que parecían de unos ochenta, desde las personas mas comunes que puedas esperar hasta los mas punks. La vida transcurría lo que todos llamaban _"con normalidad"_. Nadie parecía tener preocupaciones o problemas de ningún tipo. Era asombroso cómo tu puedes estar en un agujero negro y que lo demás siga su curso, pasándote por alto.

Ailin llevaba rato fingiendo que estaba interesada mirando las noticias, pero ni siquiera sentía interés por lo que decía la repintada y corpulenta reportera de televisión. Decidió ponerse en su ordenador para mirar y contratar los siguientes vuelos. Según lo acordado, se encontrarían en Kiev en un mes. Ahora para ella le parecía muy poco tiempo. Miró a la islandesa, la cual estaba muy sombría. Suspiró e intentó concentrarse en la búsqueda de cómo viajar hacia Kiev de una manera no muy directa: tendrían que hacer escala en unos cuantos países, empezando por España.

Estarían unos cuatro días en Inglaterra. Luego no sabría cuanto exactamente estaría en España, si una o tres semanas.

Puffina se había quedado en Islandia. La había tenido que dejar en libertad, no podía llevársela. Eso la entristecía más, y el recuerdo la hizo encogerse sobre si misma. Lo que podía haber llorado al dejarla en el mismo lugar donde la encontró…Pero la frailecilla estaba de acuerdo con la noruega, y aunque le doliese el separarse de su dueña, la dejó también.

Había acabado por alejarse de todo el mundo. Frunció el ceño, y se alejó de la ventana; ya hasta le asqueaba ver a la gente tan feliz y ella tan hundida. Se sentó en el sofá con su hermana, y miró lo que hacía.

Ailin la miró de reojo, y empezó a explicarle los planes que tendrían que seguir. Emily solo asentía de vez en cuando, no poniendo ninguna pega. Que iba a decirle…no podía hacer nada ya, solamente eso: asentir, oír y callar.

Mientras tanto, en Suecia…

Emyl se acercaba a casa del sueco con aire algo sombrío. Mr Puffin iba a su lado, muy callado, sorprendentemente. Cuando ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta, escuchó jaleo a dentro. Ya estaba riñendo de nuevo con Dinamarca…seguro que era eso.

Pero para su sorpresa, escuchó algunos gritos de chicas ahí dentro. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Llamó de inmediato al timbre.

Pero por nada del mundo se esperaba a quien le abrió.

Una apresurada finlandesa le tomó de la mano, introduciéndole de golpe en la casa.

-Te estábamos esperando…Corre….¡Ya!

En el salón de la casa, estaba levantado un buen alboroto. Estaban las demás representantes de los países nórdicos. Estaban, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, "casi todos" estaban reunidos. Su islandesa…Suspiró tristemente, al no verla, pero…un momento.

Al recorrer con la mirada la sala se dio cuenta de que faltaba Ailin.

Margarëth, en cuanto vio al islandés, con una mirada muy agresiva, se acercó a él.

-Tu….dime, ¿sabes algo de donde está la islandesa? Seguro que…Norge estará donde ella-Dijo la danesa. Ailin había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y sabía perfectamente que estaría con su hermana. Pero no sabía lo que había ocurrido realmente. Estaba así, porque el sueco les llamó a todos por algo realmente urgente, y el hecho de que su noruega hubiera desaparecido…eso la alarmó enormemente.

-No, Margarëth, lo siento. No…tengo ni idea de donde estarán.-Dijo tristemente, bajando un poco la mirada.

En ese momento, Berwald carraspeó y dando un leve golpe en la mesa, para llamar la antención de todos. En ese ratito, ya Mathias estaba siendo golpeado por Lukas, mientras Tino intentaba separarles.

-Qu'ríamos d'c'ros….ya qu' 'stamos t'dos 'qui…Qu' hay 'n 'sunto grave que nos af'cta…c'mo familia. –Empezó a decir Berwald, algo tranquilamente, pero su rostro reflejaba mucha preocupación. Ellen, la otra representante de Suecia, se puso a su lado, tomando ahora la palabra.

-Emily…y Ailin…Han desaparecido. No s'bemos p'rqué.. 's r'almente grave, h'mos empezado a b'scar n'sotras….pero no hay m'nera. No hay rastro de ellas. ¿P'r qué lo han h'cho? No tenemos ni 'dea…Ya ll'van casi dos s'manas desaparecidas….No p'ede seguir asi 'sto…-Todas las nórdicas presentes se pusieron alrededor de la sueca, con unas miradas realmente tristes y preocupadas. Los chicos, comprendieron la situación, mas al igual que ellas, empezaron a alarmarse. Eso no podía ser nada bueno, desde luego que no.

-¿CÓMO?-Gritó el danés, y la danesa se echó a llorar.

-Mi Ailin…mi hadita troll….mi flor de loto de mayo…-Dijo la danesa, berreando y abrazándose a Lukas, ya que era como…Ailin, en todos los sentidos. El noruego, se dejó abrazar, sorprendentemente. El danés por unos segundos, se puso negro de celos, mas al rato ya lloraba con la danesa abrazándose al otro. Noruega puso una expresión que daba miedo, pero…los dejaría por esta vez.

El islandés se quedó de piedra. Demasiada información de golpe. ¿La noruega, también?. Dios, esto era peor de lo que había imaginado. Al enlazar la información, llegó a la conclusión de que esta había marchado junto a su hermana.

-Esto…tengo algo que puede resultar importante…-Dijo carraspeando, pero con la cara pálida, el islandés. En ese momento, le miraron todos, expectantes.- Bien, Emilíenth, antes de marcharse, me dijo que tenía que huir de Islandia, y no sabía si podría volver. No me dijo nada sobre Ailin…pero realmente es mas grave de lo que imaginamos, para que ambas hayan partido así.

Todos, reflejaron palidez en ese momento.

Tiempos difíciles venían para todos, y un camino difícil les esperaba si querían volver a las nórdicas que faltaban.

Sin dudar, los chicos se unieron a las nórdicas en la búsqueda de Ailin y Emilíenth, por nada iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

¿Y si les pasaba algo malo?

¿Y si….nunca volvían por no ir a buscarlas?


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, aquí os dejo la segunda tanda de recuerdos. ¡Que disfrutéis de la lectura! Se que no es extenso para nada, pero es un recuerdo. Ya en el siguiente capítulo meteré mas caña. ewe **

* * *

Chapter 10: Recuerdos -2

_Andaba distraída por Reikiavik, sin mirar a nadie en concreto. Su hermana la había vuelto a traer a su país, al cual no echaba demasiado de menos. Apenas había llegado a pasar tiempo allí, porque hasta donde alcanzaba su memoria había estado al cargo de su hermana Ailin. No sentía demasiadas ganas de separarse de su hermana, aunque no lo pensaba admitir delante de ella. Miraba melancólica ahora a la gente, la cual estaban encismadas comprando regalos. Era 24 de Diciembre, y las calles estaban llenas de color. Nevaba por encima de su cabeza, y su frailecilla parecía admirar encandilada el cielo. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro; le encantaba en realidad su país natal. Empezó a cambiar de opinión respecto a aquel lugar; tal vez, solo había que acostumbrarse a él. Tanto tiempo dependiendo de Dinamarca y de Ailin…no era bueno. Deseaba conocer mas aquél lugar, aunque…de hecho, ya lo conocía mejor que a nada. No sabía explicarlo, pero conocía hasta el más mínimo detalle. _

_Su hermana estaba organizando lo que se iba a convertir en su casa a partir de ahora. Su nueva casa…Rodó los ojos cansinamente. Siempre en las mismas… ¿Iba a parar alguna vez quieta? Cuando era pequeña, estuvo dependiendo junto a su hermana de la danesa. Después, pasó otra temporada en la casa de la sueca, por supuesto con su hermana. Después, SIN su hermana, volvió a depender de la casa de Dinamarca. Por una vez en su vida, podría vivir sola. Eso…en el fondo le agradaba. Le gustaba. Que les diesen a todas, al fin sería libre. Cada vez le gustaba mas la idea de ser independiente._

_Cruzó toda la ciudad, para salir a las afueras. Quería ir al lago helado, sabiendo que allí podría patinar tranquilamente. Llevaba en su mochila los patines; no le hacía falta mas cosas. Quería relajarse allí, lo necesitaba._

_Cuando hubo llegado, enseguida se preparó para cuanto antes patinar. Sabía patinar perfectamente, para ella era su pasión. Le encantaba el hielo, en cierto modo. Se deslizó suavemente sobre el hielo, al principio algo lentamente, pero en seguida cogió velocidad. Daba vueltas sobre si misma, y cuando se le presentó la oportunidad dio un salto, dando vueltas de nuevo sobre si misma durante el mismo, cayendo con firmeza en el suelo. Hacía más piruetas gracilmente, y empezó a patinar marcha atrás. Estaba radiante patinado, bien metida en el tema. Cuando ya estaba cansada, se dirigió al centro de la pista improvisada, quedándose mirando al cielo y dando pequeñas vueltas. _

_Pero no contaba con algo al bajar la mirada. Se encontró con un chico que la observaba no muy lejos. Este, pareció no darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando, porque parecía embobado totalmente. Pudo observar que Puffina revoloteaba con otro frailecillo. Frunció el ceño en ese instante, empezando a acercarse a ellos. Mas ese chico, volviendo en si, desapareció bastante enrojecido, antes de que ella llegase a el. El frailecillo tampoco estaba, y Puffina no parecía mejor que su dueña. Emily sacudió la cabeza, y salió del lago helado. _

_A la hora, ya estaba abriendo la puerta de lo que iba a ser su nueva casa cuando…un momento. ¿Chicos? ¿Pero qué…?_

_Allí se encontraba su hermana hablando con un chico rubio e igual de alto que ella. Le sonaba enormemente de algo…¿Sería Lukas, el otro representante de Noruega? Si, porque a su lado se encontraba el que le estaba espiando antes en el lago azul. Miró sorprendida al darse cuenta al islandés, el cual estaba bastante rojo porque sabía que le había pillado, e intentó disimularlo malamente observando a Mr Puffin. _

_La chica se acercó a ellos, mirando algo fijamente al islandés, esperando alguna explicación por la huída. Mas el noruego se puso en medio de su objetivo, y empezó a acosarla a preguntas y achuchones. Ese chico era peor que su hermana, la cual parecía celosa del chico. _

_Tras la visita, Emily se quedó sola en la casa. Respiró al fin tranquila, y le daba que no sería la primera vez que se encontrarían el otro islandés y ella. Sacudió su cabeza, y se puso a curiosear por su nueva casa._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Queridos lectores, aquí les dejo con el último capítulo de esta serie. Realmente espero que lo disfrutéis, yo me he pasado tooda la tarde escribiéndolo. La verdad, lo he disfrutado más que ninguno, y creo que me quedó bastante bien. Sin mas, os dejo con el final de esta aventura de los nórdicos. Espero que os haya gustado el fic~._**

_ Los personajes pueden que no sean míos, son de la serie de Himaruya Hidekaz, pero lo que es esta historia es mía mía mía. _

_*Nota: Vladislav es el nombre que le he puesto a Male!Belarus. _

* * *

Chapter 11: Principio 

"_En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente."_

Meses pasaron desde el encuentro de los nórdicos. Habían estado buscándolas por todos los medios, y cada vez que tenían o creían tener una pista, esta se esfumaba.

¿Cómo pueden llegar a desaparecer así como así las personas?

Contactaron con muchos representantes de los demás países; amigos, aliados…Pero nada. Algunos decían haberlas visto, otros, ni siquiera se habían percatado. Huellas…pero que se borraban.

Había algo que aun no encajaba… ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? Algo se les escapaba.

Habían llegado rumores de que Turquía tenía planes que conllevaba a Islandia con ella…Otros de que Rusia tenía deudas pendientes…y quería cobrarlas. Pero simplemente unas cuentas dos países así no se mueven. Que tan extraño y retorcido podía ser todo…No, Rusia no solo querría a Islandia…tramaría algo más, pero no sabían cuales sería sus planes. No querían ni pensar que pasaría si ya las tenía bajo….ella.

Los rusos…a veces pueden ser increíblemente sangrientos.

Y Turquía…empezaban a creer que era un mero hecho de provocar a la Rusa si los rumores eran ciertos, porque así por las buenas no se va a interesar por un país con el cual nunca mantuvo contacto.

Tras dos meses en Suecia, los nórdicos se dividieron temporalmente, para volver a ocuparse de sus propios gobiernos. Estaban alterados solo un grupo de personas: solo, los que sabían la verdad. Nadie parecía haberse percatado de lo que ocurría alrededor.

El punto clave para someter a un país, es empezar por someter a sus dos representantes; es la pieza que desata el efecto dominó en la cadena.

En la casa de Finlandia, lo que es el gobierno estaba como siempre. Pero Taimi llamaba todos los días a su "hermano", intranquila y hablando de lo que ocurría alrededor. En el pasado ambos fueros excelentísimos espías y asesinos, y se sentían totalmente novatos al no encontrar a dos personas tan conocidas para ellos.

La muerte blanca….donde había acabado ese lado de ellos. Más que nunca, lo necesitaban, o eso creían.

Ellen veía como su esposa cada día estaba más fría y distante, y Berwald observaba lo mismo en Tino. Los finlandeses eran los que tenían el sentimiento más fuerte de familia, no soportaban la idea del sufrimiento en ella, y ese dolor les ensombrecía.

La casa de Dinamarca no era ni muchos menos mejor. Si los finlandeses tenían sentimiento de mantener a la familia, los daneses lo tenían en potencia. Sobretodo Margarëth. Ni siquiera era la misma desde que su noruega estaba desaparecida junto a su hermana. No soportaba esta situación ¿No podrían llevar nunca una vida tranquila como países? No…eso nunca sería así.

La danesa se había ido a vivir durante una temporada con el otro danés, al menos así no estaría todo el día encerrada como planeaba. Esa impotencia…les llenaba de rabia a ambos. Lukas, el único de los noruegos que quedaba, estaba asombrado de lo fría que se podía volver la danesa. Ni siquiera bebía cerveza ya, y estaba todo el día ausente. Decían que se iba a Noruega, todos los días sin faltar, a ver los fiordos y esperar verla de nuevo por allí con su troll, como normalmente hacía ella. Pero…ni un mísero rastro de ella.

¿Qué habrían hecho para desaparecer así?

¿Habría utilizado su magia la noruega para ocultarse de los demás junto a su hermana?

¿Pero qué demonios pasaba?

Por más que lo pensasen, nunca encontraban respuesta.

Y el islandés…No era el mismo tampoco. Curioso…nunca se hecha en falta algo hasta que lo pierdes. Estaba paseando por uno de los grandes acantilados de Isafjörður, mirando sombríamente el campo de flores lilas, cuando un recuerdo le vino a la mente…

"_Emily se encontraba sentada en la pradera de lilas, con su frailecilla, mirando triste al horizonte. Parecía que algo le pasaba por la mente, y esta fruncía el ceño, mientras que su frailecilla revoloteaba a su alrededor. _

_Ella notó la presencia del islandés, y con voz pausada le dijo:_

_-Hoy he estado pensando sobre que ocurriría si alguno de ambos dejase el gobierno …o mas bien dejase de existir.¿Se notaría algún cambio? _

_-Claro que lo habría…O eso creo. Creo que ni siquiera los ciudadanos saben que existimos…Sabes que realmente saben de nosotros unos pocos. Estamos ligados a esta tierra…-Miró en ese momento hacia el horizonte también.- ¿Por qué estas pensando en esas cosas?_

_-Mi hermana…hemos hablado sobre este tema hoy. Viendo una película…y bueno. Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar plantearse._

_-Ya veo…-El islandés se sentó al lado de la otra, acariciando a Mr Puffin.-_

_-¿Sabes?...-Dijo aun sin mirarle- Creo que si alguna vez…me tuviera que ir, dejaría algún recuerdo aquí. Algo que, si alguien me buscase, si diese con ello, sabría al instante donde encontrarme…_

_-¿Q-Qué cosa?-Dijo el islandés mirando curioso a la chica._

_-Pues no se…tal vez…algo que…_

¿Algo qué? ¿ALGO QUÉ?-Dijo furioso el islandés, dado a que no lograba recordar eso último.-A-algo qué….por Odín…algo qué….-Dijo mirando las flores, sin evitar preguntarse en qué dificultades se encontraría su islandesa ahora.

Siguió andando, mientras que su frailecillo volaba al lado suyo.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar así, en esta horrible situación? Era quemante esto ya….

A lo lejos, una bandada de frailecillos volaban en el acantilado. Las hembras, volvían a casa tras el verano. Los machos las esperaban desde hace semanas, tras las cuales se habían dedicado a limpiar los nidos. Parecían revolucionados, contentos de que ya hubiesen vuelto sus compañeras.

Al parecer, los frailecillos cuando escogen compañera, es para toda la vida. Si esta tras la emigración en el verano no vuelve, el frailecillo se busca una nueva. Pero si la antigua vuelve, abandona de inmediato a la nueva y vuelve junto a su verdadera compañera.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro del islandés al recordar eso…Su compañera. Empezó a emprender el camino de nuevo hacia casa, ya quería descansar en Reikiavik, o al menos intentarlo.

En esos meses, había vuelto a ver a Li Xiao. Claro que lo había vuelto a ver…Suspiró hondamente. Que le habría pasado por la cabeza a ese Hongkonés…

"_Estaba el hongkonés entrando en la casa de Emyl, junto a este. Llevaban una semana viéndose, como antes. Pero…Emyl no era igual con el como antes. Aunque este al principio se había negado siquiera a verle, había vuelto a tenerle entre sus brazos después de todo. Para el hongkonés habían sido unos días realmente felices, pero para el islandés…Nada, no podía pasar por lo mismo. No solamente era la islandesa, era el miedo que sentía a que le volviese a hacer lo mismo._

_Y el hongkonés, pudo notarlo. Este se sentó en el sofá del islandés, el cual se sentó a su lado, pero guardando las distancias. Li Xiao, se decidió a decirle que pensaba, con un rostro sereno, pero mostrando seriedad._

_-Emyl…se que…no puedes confiar en mi como antes…No puedes obligarte a ello. No debes, no es bueno. Se que te perdí…-Este suspiró, mirando al frente.- Un error muy grave…no se puede sanar así.-El islandés guardaba silencio, dejando que el otro hablase.- Esa chica…ya me hablaste de ella. Bueno…yo también tengo lo mío. Realmente siento algo por…Yong Soo…y solo estamos logrando dañarnos.-Ahora el otro le miró, y él hizo lo mismo. El otro tenía el rostro pálido, y parecía bastante triste. Veía que apretaba los puños, pero decidió continuar hablando.-Se que tu me quieres…y yo también te quiero. Pero…hay dos personas que ocupan algo más, ¿No es así?._

_El hongkonés sonrió levemente, pensando en las cosas buenas que le ocurrieron este tiempo con el albino. Este, le pasaba lo mismo por la cabeza, pero pensó en la islandesa, y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Miró al otro, y este asintió._

_-Lo se…al menos, no estaremos junto como una vez quisimos…pero siempre podrás tenerme para lo que necesites._

_-Lo mismo digo, Li Xiao…-Le tomó de la mano fuertemente, pero sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos._

_El hongkonés sostuvo el apretón unos instantes, para luego levantarse del sofá. El islandés, lo hizo unos segundos mas tarde. Se abrazaron fuertemente, y el hongkonés pensó en la triste situación por la que estaban pasando en general los nórdicos. Mas, creía que nada podía hacerse. Sin demorarlo mas, Abandonó la habitación, pero giró el rostro para mirar al islandés ante de irse. _

_Este, salió al portar para mirarle._

_Ambos se sonrieron, y el hongkonés, le dijo que fuera a buscarla aun, que querría conocerla algún día. Ojala fueran capaces de verse de nuevo con sus parejas, sería bonito en realidad." _

Tomó Emyl el coche, ya conduciendo por la carretera. Ya era Diciembre…parecía mentira lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Veía los campos a su alrededor, y su frailecillo miraba la carretera, algo revuelto.

-Eh… ¿Qué te ocurre, Mr Puffin?-Dijo el islandés, mirándole de reojo, preocupado.

-Tengo un desagradable presentimiento… ¿Podríamos ir a la casa de la albinucha esa? Hay…creo…que debemos ir allí cuanto antes.-Dijo el frailecillo, agitando un poco las alas.

Emyl no supo como reaccionar en ese momento. Desde la última vez que vio a la chica, no había vuelto por allí. Se le puso el rostro mas blanco si cabía, y metió mas hondo el pié en el acelerador. Sabía que los presentimientos de su compañero eran siempre acertados, y mas los malos.

A la hora, al fin llegaron a Reikiavik. Iba bastante deprisa conduciendo entre las pocas calles que había, enseguida llegando al frente de la casa de la islandesa. Mas lo que encontró allí…

Al fin recordó lo que dijo la islandesa.

"_Si alguna vez tuviera que irme, o desparecer, y quisiera en el fondo que me encontrasen, el que me conociese sabría que liberaría a mi frailecilla. Y esta…es la clave, sabría perfectamente a donde iría."_

La frailecilla.

Mr Puffin le faltó tiempo para volar a su lado. Esta se encontraba en un pésimo estado, echada en el umbral de la puerta. Un charquito de sangre rodeaba una de sus alas…parecía que la había mordido un perro. Le faltaban plumas por diversos lugares, y tenía bastantes heridas en las patas y demás. Dios santo…que le habría ocurrido a ese animal. Emyl comenzó a llorar, mientras que cogía delicadamente a la frailecilla entre sus brazos. Pegó el odio al pecho de esta, y escuchaba que su corazón latía con debilidad. Había que hacer algo, pero ya. La frailecilla ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos, y cada vez estaba más fría entre sus manos. Solo había una persona que conociese capaz de obrar un milagro con ella…

Norge, a los cinco minutos, gracias a su troll, se encontraba a su lado. De algo tenía que servir la poca magia que corría por sus venas….Emyl alzó la mirada hacia su hermano, suplicante, de que por favor curase ya al animal. Miraron la puerta de la casa, y usando la misma magia, hizo que entrasen dentro. Sin mas demora, se puso manos a la obra.

Pronunció unas palabras en la antigua lengua nórdica, y el troll pareció meterse dentro de la frailecilla. Esta relumbró una tenue luz durante unos instantes, tras los cuales el troll salió de nuevo, para ponerse junto al noruego. Solo cabía esperar…rezaron para que hiciese efecto. La frailecilla…todas las heridas empezaron a cerrarse, le empezaron a crecer de nuevo las plumas. Volvía físicamente a ser la de siempre. Ahora…cabía esperar si realmente volvió a la vida.

Mr Puffin desesperado acarició con el pico la cabecita de la frailecilla, parecía como si llorase. Un profundo sentimiento de tristeza invadió a Lukas y a Emyl, y se sentaron de rodillas en el suelo, ya creyendo que la frailecilla nunca volvería a la vida.

Pero…un momento.

Pareció escucharse un nuevo aleteo de alas. Mr Puffin miraba asombrado como la frailecilla se ponía en pie sola, y miraba a todos sonriente.

-Vaya vaya…Parece que no podré descansar en paz…-Dijo intentando sonar con risa, pero la verdad parecía que lloraba.- Takk fyrir…de verdad.

-Idiota…idiota frailecilla…debiste acudir a mi si estabas sola. IDIOTA…-Los frailecillos revoloteaban en círculos, pareciendo que se abrazaban. Pero Emyl, muy a su pesar, tuvo que detenerlos.

-Miss Puffin….ahora no es momento para reencuentros. Esto es real-…

-Kiev. –Dijo la frailecilla, cortándole de repente. El islandés asintió comprendiendo, y comenzó a explicarle a Lukas lo del recuerdo que tuvo.

Ahora, tenían que convocar una reunión muy urgente. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, un atisbo de esperanza había en el corazón de ambos.

Ni que les hubieran leído la mente, porque el sueco le estaba llamando por teléfono al noruego. Este, contestó al instante. Decía que tenían que ir cuanto antes a su casa… Estaban todos de nuevo allí, y que tenían una visita muy especial.

Llevándose a los frailecillos con ellos, partieron sin demora.

Ya estaban en la casa del sueco, apareciendo en medio del salón, cuando el islandés casi se abalanzó sobre la turca con furia.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, Y DONDE ESTÁ ELLA?-Dijo mientras que el sueco y el danés se encargaban de mantenerle sujeto por los brazos, pero se removía incansablemente, mirando con furia a la mayor.

La turca se volvió hacia él, con un gesto serio.

-Eeeeh, quieto parado. A ver…lo que quería deciros.-Las nórdicas no estaban mucho mejor, la que menos Margarëth. La sueca le lanzaba miradas de furia, y Taimi no era menos, pero se contenían, esperando que era aquello que tenía que decirles.- Veréis…aunque no me creáis, y lo comprendería, hoy mismo me he enterado de vuestra situación. Por lo tanto, no tenía ni idea del problema que estaba ocurriendo, lo siento muchísimo. Quiero deciros que nunca desearía mal alguno para vuestra compañera Islandia…-Pronunciaba las palabras firmemente. Había otro compañero a su lado… ¿El turco también estaba allí? Vaya…ese hombre si que había pasado desapercibido. Todos mostraron un sonido de sorpresa, y rato después de discusión, los turcos se marcharon.

La Turca había declarado que la única de la que debían preocuparse es de Anya. Emyl habló con ellos sobre lo de Kiev, y llegaron a la conclusión de que debían de partir hacia allá deprisa, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No querían ni pensar la posibilidad de que….tal vez estuviesen muertas.

Los rusos…pueden ser realmente crueles con los débiles.

¿Qué les esperaría al llegar allí?

Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo darían con la rusa?

_Kiev.24 de Diciembre._

Era un frío amanecer el que se vislumbró ante ellos cuando llegaron ese día a Kiev. Había máquinas quitanieves por todas partes, ya que era preciso para no impedir el correcto funcionamiento de la pista de despegue. Habían viajado durante unas 4h. No había pasado ni un día desde la visita de los turcos, no habían perdido el tiempo.

Se preguntaban como darían con la rusa…pero lo que no sabían, es que la rusa ya había dado con ellos. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban rodeados de unos tíos con trajes de negro y grandes abrigos. Venían en nombre de Anya e Iván, el otro representante de Rusia.

-Como demonios…-Dijo el danés, muy envalentonado. Los daneses y los suecos se pusieron a la defensiva, pero los finlandeses…eran en realidad los que más miedo daban. Emyl sentía que como le dejasen se cargaba uno allí mismo.

Les pidieron que les acompañasen si querían a las dos nórdicas que buscaban. Efectivamente, no dudaron en decir que si. Les esperaban dos todoterrenos, y subieron bajo la atenta y fría mirada de los rusos. Tras una hora en coche, les condujeron hasta una especie de edificio, el cual se veía algo destartalado, pero el cual tenía un montón de claves de seguridad. Les introdujeron a dentro, conduciéndoles por innumerables pasillos, hasta que llegaron al final de uno. Una gran puerta estaba al final de este, doble. Las abrieron tras introducir otra clave, y al fin, ante ellos, estaban Anya e Iván.

-Privet, queridos amigos escandinavos…-Dijo la rusa, con una amplia e infantil sonrisa en el rostro.- Al fin aquí….

-Anya…d'jalas ya con n's'tros…por favor, te pagaremos lo qu' deban….pero deja que s' v'yan con n'sotros…-Dijo Berwald, poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo, secundado por el danés.

Los rusos, al mismo tiempo, rieron sarcásticos.

-¿Deudas?¿Crees que están aquí por unas simples deudas?¿O por que busco aliados? Bueno…tal vez sea así…-Unos guardias enseguida bloquearon la puerta de entrada a la habitación, e Iván continuó con lo que decía Anya.- Pero para que tener a dos….si podemos tener a 10.-Sus rostros reflejaban una increíble maldad, y tras una orden en ruso, dijeron que trajesen a la sala a Ailin y a Emily. Se les rompió el alma al ver el estado de ambas. Estaban al borde de la anorexia, con los ojos vendados y parecían ensangrentados. A penas llevaban ropa, unos simples trapos como abrigo. La danesa, al verlas así, chilló de la rabia, tirándose encima de Anya, haciendo que ambas se cayesen al suelo. Iván negó la intervención de los guardias, ordenando su retirada. Emyl deseaba matarles por lo que le habían hecho a ambas, pero se contuvo por unos instantes. Anya reía por la reacción de la danesa. A Esta la cogió la finlandesa, separándola con todas sus fuerzas de la rusa. Antes de liarse a golpes, deberían hablar.

Emyl decidió dar el primer paso.

-Asco dais…Aliados... ¿Queréis conseguir aliados? ¿Así es como pensáis?-Todos se volvieron hacia él, no se esperaban que se enfrentase el primero. Los rusos le miraron expectantes, interesados.-Ni siquiera sois capaces de ver…ni de respetar a los que os quieren a vuestro lado…No me imagino que sentirán vuestros hermanos ucranianos, pero yo lloraría del asco que me provocarían unos familiares así. Y los bielorrusos…-Esto último, hizo que Anya, le diese una punzada en lo que le quedaba de corazón que no tenía ennegrecido.- Que de verdad os quieren…lo despreciáis. Y pagáis vuestra soledad con personas…que ni siquiera hicieron daño alguno hacia vuestra persona.

Iván gruñó ante eso, y el danés sonrió torcidamente: Emyl estaba dando en el clavo.

Emyl, continuó hablando.

-No me extraña que la URSS se dividiera…quien quisiera estar con unos seres como vosotros…Me dais lástima. Ni siquiera miedo…es lástima. Nunca conoceréis lo que es ser realmente apreciado si seguís comportándoos así.

Sorprendentemente a Anya, se le derramó una lágrima por el rostro, tras la cual, siguieron más. Iván seguía manteniendo el rostro duro, pero se podría apreciar tristeza.

-N-No tienes derecho…¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!-gritó Anya. Cuando escuchó Emily gritar a la rusa, por inercia esta se pegó a su hermana, empezando a temblar y a llorar. A Emyl se le partió el alma de verlas así. A él y al resto de nórdicos. Corrió a abrazar a ambas, ya no pudiendo reprimir las lágrimas, llorando de rabia. – No….n-no….-Dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Exacto al clavo. Esto solamente lo había provocado para crear otra vez una especie de unión soviética. Sentían que si dominaban de nuevo a países enteros, no estarían tan solos. La finlandesa tomó la palabra, ahora tomando por los hombros a Anya.

-Anya…Nos conocemos muy bien. Soy la única junto a Tino que os conoce muy bien. Se que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sigue habiendo un poco de buenas personas. Pero míralas…-La obligó a girar el rostro, hablando muy seriamente.- Así, nunca lograrás ser querida. Pero ten en cuenta en lo que te dijo Emyl…Ya tenéis a vuestros hermanos que os aprecian. Aprovechad eso, recuperad a vuestros familiares. En vez de…destruir lo poco de humanos que os queda por dentro. Vladislav…aun me acuerdo de tu pobre hermano. Aunque no seáis hermanos de sangre…puesto a que vuestros apellidos son diferentes, no estaría mal que te dejases querer por él. Si…asusta, pero deberías apreciarle por el amor que siente por ti, dado a que nunca ha dejado de amarte y de estar a tu lado. Lo mismo va por ti…Iván.

Ambos rusos tenían los ojos húmedos, e Iván agarró a Anya por los hombros. Llamó a los guardias, los cuales abrieron la puerta.

-Chicos…tal vez esto no quede así. Tal vez algún día nos veamos las caras, o tal vez os tengamos que agradecer algo. Pero creo…que hemos encontrado más de lo que buscábamos. Nos habéis dicho algo que nadie se atrevió a decir. Aquí la valentía se valora. Y la lealtad también. Con respeto…os dejaremos ir. Por esta vez…-Dicho esto, Iván se volvió a mirar por la ventana, y Anya tras echar una mirada a las nórdicas, salió de la habitación por una de las puertas que había en esta. No estaba contenta, pero…ya de hacía tiempo…había empezado a sentir algo por ese bielorruso, mas… Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, demasiadas cosas tenían que replantearse los rusos. Mathias y Berwald cogieron a Ailin y a Emily en brazos, y acompañados todos por los guardias, salieron a fuera de ese horrible lugar.

_25 de Diciembre. Día de Navidad._

Con la ayuda de las medicinas del troll de Lukas, hicieron lo mismo que con la frailecilla. Estaban en la casa de Dinamarca, todos esperando nerviosos en el salón, el cual habían despejado, y esperaban a que la magia de ese ser hiciese efecto. Ojala fuera así. Las heridas volvían a cerrarse ante sus ojos, y poco a poco, todas las cicatrices ivan desapareciendo.

Ya volvían a ser como las de antes…al menos exteriormente.

Ailin fue la primera en volver en si, y fue recibida entre lloros y abrazos, sobretodo por parte de la danesa. Pero ahora, todos miraban a Emily.

Estaba tardando bastante en volver en sí. Emyl la tenía abrazada contra sí, llorando en silencio, susurrando que por favor regresase con él. Todos volvían a llorar, mirando la escena.

Los frailecillos volaron hasta ellos, y Miss Puffin acariciaba la mano de su dueña con el pico.

Un momento…se había movido la mano.

La frailecilla al darse cuenta, siguió acariciándola, y Emily abrió los ojos. Emyl no se dio cuenta, pero los demás si. Emily hizo el signo de que se quedasen callados, y los demás asintieron entre lágrimas, guardando silencio.

-Eyjan mín….Eyjan mín fagra graena…

Susurró la islandesa en el oído del islandés, llorando también. Este, tras unos segundos de increíbilidad, rompió a llorar, y delicadamente, la besó en los labios, abrazándola fuertemente contra sí.

-Nunca dejaré que vuelvas a irte de mi lado…-Dijo el islandés entre besos, mientras que los demás les silbaban y lloraban de felicidad al ver que ya estaban bien.

-Tampoco es que quiera…-Dijo la islandesa, ya feliz de volver a estar en casa con su familia. Al fin paz, en mucho tiempo.

-Gleðileg jól…-Le susurró Emyl. Al fin…ambos juntos.

_Cinco meses después…_

_Emily andaba por la calle de Reikiavik, cargada con un gran paquete, aunque con la ayuda de su hermana._

_Ailin había aceptado el hecho de que esos dos se amaran hace tiempo, y ahora estaba felizmente con la danesa, aunque no lo reconocería del todo. _

_Cruzaron unas cuantas calles, dirigiéndose a la casa que tenían los islandeses juntos._

_-¿Qué tal van los preparativos?..._

_-De maravilla, y el traje…es perfecto, gracias hermanita querida. –La islandesa la guiñó un ojo._

_En su mano derecha, un bonito anillo de diamantes relucía junto con su sonrisa. _

* * *

_**¿Reviews? Creo que merezco alguno por este capítulo~**  
_


End file.
